The Multiversal Concordance
"In the month since the Battle for Earth, the Villain Armada has attempted no further large-scale Offensives. Sources report all Armada Vessels within the ranges of Earth-135 to Earth-4000 are all standing down. A few prominent members of the Provisional Coalition have speculated that the New Hero Coalition's War with the Remnants of The Armada has finally come to an end and the Armada's surrender may be imminent." - A News Report from a month after the Battle for Earth The Multiversal Concordance was a Peace Treaty signed after the War Against the Villain Armada, and officially marked the Armada's surrender to the newly founded United Dimensions Coalition after the Battle for Earth in 2014. It was the direct outcome of Ozone's death at the hands of various Legendary Heroes across The Multiverse. The Peace Treaty had multiple Villains surrender to the United Nations, and the Villain Lords that still lived after the War were publically executed for the War Crimes and atrocities they all committed. Terms The Multiversal Concordance officially ended hostilities between The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada, and stipulated that the Armada remain within predetermined boundaries in the Core and Outer Realities within The Multiverse and cease hostilities during its surrender. It also called for the end of the recruitment and mobilization of Armada Troops, the abandonment of several Dystopian Realities (such as Earth-4000 of the Terminator Universe) scattered across the Multiverse and most importantly: the Destruction of The Villain Armada. History Destruction of The Villain Armada Ever since the Great Invasion of Earth-135, various Realities across The Multiverse were also brought under Global siege by The Villain Armada. The Armada began dissecting these Realites one by one, but The Hero Coalition and its various Counterparts such as the Hero Resistance on Earth-650 began to strike at the various Villains who took over Earth-135 and other Core Realites. After 5 months of destructive conflict that led to billions of deaths in all of the Core Realities, various Villains such as Skynet, Ozone, Scarecrow and William Carver all died at the hands of various Hero Knights. The War Against the Villain Armada ended as the Armada and its fellow Military Wings across The Multiverse surrendered to the Hero Coalition, and the Concordance was prepared at the United Nations HQ on Earth-1, the Core Reality of The Multiverse. After another month of Negotiations between the dominating Hero Coalition and the fractured Villain Armada, the Multiversal Concordance was officially signed by the remaining Villain Lords who were left alive after the End of The Conflict. The newly founded United Dimensions Coalition then proceeded to imprison the remaining Armada Lords and finish off tye Armada's already-fractured Military and Political Wings, as the evil Faction faced severe internal unrest and was Militarily exhausted. The Villain Armada would be forced by the UDC to comply with the constituencies and Terms of The Multiversal Concordance, officialy surrendering to tye United Dimensions Coalition and relinquishing its bid to dominate The Multiverse. Almost immediately after Scarecrow, Ozone's younger brother, signed the Concordance and agreed to its Terms, hundreds of remaining and critically damaged Armada Warships began flying through Deep Space and headed for the Unknown Realities of The Multiverse. Violations by The Villain Order (2 Years Later) The Concordance's advent led to a push for Multiverse-wide Peace and Demilitarization by the United Dimensions Coalition and the Leaders whom feared repeating the mistakes of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization during Conflicts such as the Cold War and the Russo-American War which resulted in the War Against the Villain Armada 2 years before. One of the first acts of the Restored Multiversal Alliance was to pass the Armada Disarmament Act, which imposed even further Limitations against The Villain Armada and increased the rate of the Coalition's Multiverse Defense Fleet and Military Forces to an even stronger Force than the Old Armada and Coalition mixed into one. Because of this Act, the UDC would maintain the largest Defense Fleet in the Multiverse's history, and was a much larger Fleet compared to The Hero Coalition during the height of the War Against the Villain Armada. With the United Dimensions Coalition now firmly believing that The Villain Armada posed little threat, it turned its attention to reshaping Multiversal Politics, most notably deciding not to place its new Capital on the Core Reality of Earth-1 but rather have the Democratic Government shift across the Inner Realities by a process of Election. This moving rotation convinced billions of the UDC's intentions of not becoming another 'Villain Armada' which fell due to its internal Political unrest, and increased the Coalition's Membership to include many of the dissatisfied Realities that had withdrawn from the New Hero Coalition during the Political Cycle of the United Dimensions Coalition. The Coalition then began taking in several Realities from the Outer Realities of The Multiverse despite the growing threat of The Villain Order, a successor Military to the Old Villain Armada growing in the Unknown Realities.